


On the Red Carpet

by poppetawoppet



Series: Don't Let Your Mistakes... [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kids, M/M, Red Carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam are attending an event on the red carpet when one of their kids calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Red Carpet

The flashing bulbs and yelling voices are almost normal any more. The roar of the crowd is almost familiar. But Kris is very aware he will never get used to it. And he doesn't want to. There is a thrill of excitement in holding his husband's hand and knowing it was them who cause just even a small part of this.

There was of course the inevitable reporter asking the stupid questions, but by now they were both used to them, had a standard set of answers ready just in case. Kris grinned as Adam sweet talked the on the street reporter from _Ellen_ looking at Kris with a frank gaze that could be interpreted in one way and one way only. Kris simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged, knowing the shrieks in the audience would be deafening. He knew how to play his part. Plus flirting with his husband was always fun.

"Mr. Allen! Mr. Allen!"

Kris turned to the reporter, "Yes?"

"What do you think your chances for the Record of the Year Grammy are?"

"They're as good as anyone else's. It's an honor to be nominated."

"Do you think there will be resentment if your husband takes it again? You lost to him last time."

Kris raised an eyebrow, looking over at Adam, who was now on the phone. By the look on his face it was one of the kids, wondering when Daddy was going to be on TV. Or at least Leila would. Noah seemed to have inherited Adam's cool manner, pretending he didn't care when he was just as desperate as his sister to see both of his dads on the television.

"Mr. Allen?"

Kris turned. "I should ignore that question, because it really is a stupid one."

The reporter flinched a little at the tone, and Kris didn't care. "I-"

"Nope. Now I'm going to answer it. If Adam won again I would be just as proud as I was last year. He is an amazing musician and deserves it just as much as anyone else. And if I won it would be the same. And I resent the implication it would be otherwise."

He stormed off, with Adam stopping him and leaning in. "Not that I mind you being pissed, because it is all sorts of hot, but calm down."

Kris sighed. "I shouldn't let it get to me, but some days…How is Leila?"

Adam laughed. "How do you know it wasn't Noah?"

"Please."

"She's fine. Says to give you this."

Adam pulled him in for a kiss, reluctantly pulling away. Kris sighed and leaned his head in Adam's shoulder, knowing these pictures were going to be all over the internet in three seconds flat.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean quite like that."

"I took my own interpretation, what can I say?"

Kris laughed, threading his fingers with Adam's. "Come on, I don't want to miss the beginning. Apparently there is this amazing opening act."

"Alli would kill us if we missed her."

They strode along the carpet, flashes and questions following them. Kris smiled. The pictures may be all over the internet, but the meaning was between the two of them. And that's why it didn't matter.

 

 

  



End file.
